Flamme Eternelle
by sara-chan
Summary: *Chapitre 4* Suite de Nuit Eternelle. Après le départ de Duo, que s'est-il passé dans la vie de chacun? Les deux anciens amants finiront-ils par se réunir et former une famille avec Kai? yaoi 1x2
1. Chapitre 1

****

ETERNAL LOVE

Seconde Partie:

*------------------------------------*

****

Flamme Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR: Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1+2+1

****

WARNINGS: shonen aï, angst, sap, lime 

****

DISCLAIMERS: Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) 

****

NOTES: Vous avez été nombreux à m'avoir écrit une review pour le dernier chapitre de Nuit Eternelle. Je vous remercie tous! J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira autant. 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 1

L2. La seconde colonie après L1. Autrefois appelée la _Colonie Perdue_, perdue parce que isolée des autres. Il y avait encore dix ans, L2 était l'endroit où le taux de pauvreté était le plus haut. Le crime et le vol régnaient en maître, la délinquance ne faisait que s'accroître chaque jour. 

Beaucoup disait que vivre sur L2, c'était comme y creuser sa tombe. Les orphelins peuplaient chaque coin de rues, mendiant ou même se prostituant rien que pour avoir une bouchée de pain. De même pour la drogue, du moment que l'argent était là, s'en procurer était un jeu d'enfant. La guerre n'avait pas arrangé les choses et n'avait fait qu'augmenter le nombre de sans abris.

Ce ne fut que ces cinq dernières années que la colonie prit un nouveau visage. L'aide apportée à la fin de la guerre pour indemniser les victimes fut comme le déclencheur des différentes opérations contribuant à faire maintenant de L2 une colonie plus accueillante, plus prospère où il était bon de vivre.

Elle n'était pas aussi luxueuse que L4, ni aussi technologique que L1 et L5 mais la colonie avait repris un nouveau souffle de vie. Les emplois se multipliaient, les écoles s'ouvraient, la police revenait en force pour faire le "ménage"… Marcher dans les rues était désormais devenu plus agréable, il n'y avait plus cet effroi constant de faire une mauvaise rencontre à chaque coin de rues. 

En cette journée de l'an AC-205, les rues n'avaient jamais été aussi peuplées qu'un jour de fête. Il faisait bon s'y promener. Ce que Duo ne s'en pria pas alors qu'il déambulait tranquillement, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour écouter autour de lui, comme il avait appris à aimer à faire ces quatre dernières années. 

Wing se mit soudainement à tirer sur la laisse, indiquant à son jeune maître qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Duo caressa gentiment les oreilles de l'animal, faisant grogner de contentement le chien qui se mit à lécher la main de son maître. L'américain se mit à sourire puis ouvrit la porte de la banque.

Un brouhaha lui parvint de tout côté. C'était un samedi, ce n'était pas étonnant. Se laissant guider par Wing, Duo se trouva bientôt devant les guichets, attendant patiemment son tour. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas venir à la banque, mais Hilde était occupée aujourd'hui, aussi n'avait-il eu d'autre choix que de se déplacer lui-même. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu plus tard en fin de compte. Ce devait être l'heure de pointe, mais il savait que ses associés étaient pressés. Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de venir aujourd'hui.

Le chien se mit soudain à grogner contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wing?" dit Duo en s'accroupissant devant l'animal. 

D'habitude, Wing se comportait parfaitement bien en foule. Il essaya de le calmer mais Wing continua de grogner plus fort. On aurait dit qu'il était sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Ce fut à ce moment que des coups de feu retentirent de partout, faisant tressaillir Duo et lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs enfouis depuis dix ans. 

"Silence! Ne bougez pas ou on n'hésitera pas à tirer! Restez tranquille et il ne vous arrivera rien. On sera partis avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de cligner des yeux," dit une voix grave provenant de l'entrée de la banque. 

__

Génial! Un hold-up. pensa Duo en grognant. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit aujourd'hui. Sentant Wing grogner de plus en plus, il resserra sa grippe sur lui et tenta de le calmer. Wing avait été dressé pour le guider comme tout chien d'aveugle était formé, mais il avait aussi été entraîné comme chien d'attaque pour protéger son maître. Duo ne doutait pas une seconde que Wing serait prêt à sauter sur l'un des cinq brigands si l'un d'eux s'en prenait à lui.

"Du calme, mon vieux. Cà va," dit le jeune homme à la natte en caressant les oreilles de l'animal. 

Non loin de lui, il entendit une femme sangloter et il essaya de la rassurer tant qu'il put. La situation ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. Il avait eu affaire à pire pendant la guerre. Un soldat restait un soldat, peu importait le temps qui passait. Et puis Wing était avec lui. Il se sentait plutôt calme, bien qu'un peu amusé par certaines gaucheries des brigands. Il s'étonnait pourtant que la police ne se soit pas encore montrée. Elle aurait déjà dû arriver normalement.

"Eh, toi avec le chien!" cria une voix grinçante. 

Duo estima qu'il devait être dans les vingt ans. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, il devait être paniqué. _Premier hold-up? Non… çà a l'air trop bien préparé…_

"Calme ton chien ou je te bute tout de suite!" reprit la voix.

Duo se sépara de la jeune femme puis se redressa lentement. Il tourna la tête du côté où il pensait que l'homme se trouvait. "Il ne vous fera rien si vous ne m'attaquez pas, " répondit-il simplement.

Apparemment, la réponse ne sembla pas plaire au jeune homme car il s'approcha de Duo à grands pas. L'américain entendit alors le pistolet s'armer. Il pouvait imaginer le jeune homme face à lui, avec son arme pointée vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, p'tit con?" rugit le jeune.

"Jack, arrête tes conneries! On n'a pas le temps pour çà," fit l'un des autres voleurs.

Duo entendit 'Jack' grogner de fureur. "Va te faire foutre, Morton! Si j'ai envie de le buter, je le ferais ok?"

Duo ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Si c'était çà une menace, il préférait encore faire face à OZ. C'était complètement risible. Le gosse était sans aucun doute tout tremblant, bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Mais quand on avait perdu l'usage de la vue, utiliser ses autres sens comme l'ouïe était très utile pour détecter les comportements de quelqu'un.

"Eh connard! Pourquoi tu souris? Je vais te…"

A ce moment même, une grande explosion retentit du fond du hall, suivie de bruits de pas d'un grand nombre de personnes. Un hélicoptère volait au-dessus de l'immeuble, Duo pouvait l'entendre aisément. Ses instincts d'ancien terroriste lui disaient de trouver immédiatement un endroit où s'abriter. Heureusement pour lui qu'il les écouta car des coups de feu retentirent aussitôt et le gosse qui le menaçait poussa un cri de douleur juste après.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation! Rendez-vous tout de suite," cria une nouvelle voix plus autoritaire. 

Duo tira Wing avec lui, cherchant un coin pour se protéger des rafales de feu. Une tâche plutôt difficile quand tout était sans dessus dessous. Les cris affluaient de partout, mais au moins la police était là. Une femme s'accrocha à lui désespérément, complètement effrayée. Il la prit avec lui et l'emmena jusqu'à un coin protégé par ce qu'il semblait deviner être une table. Le mieux, c'était de rester là et d'attendre que tout se termine. 

Un autre cri de douleur provenant d'un des brigands à sa droite lui apprit que deux étaient à terre désormais.

"Pour la dernière fois, rendez-vous immédiatement!" reprit la voix.

"Va te faire foutre, Preventer!" cria l'un des trois derniers voleurs.

__

Preventer? Ce n'était donc pas la police, pensa Duo surpris. C'était plutôt rare que les Preventers se chargeaient des affaires comme les hold-ups mais il se pouvait que cette bande était recherchée par les Preventers. Un autre cri laissa Duo deviner que le quatrième était maintenant désarmé mais un autre grognement de douleur à sa droite lui laissa dire qu'un des Preventers avait été touché. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Il pouvait toujours aller le 'voir' et savoir s'il allait bien. 

Se traînant donc à quatre pattes, en se protégeant tant qu'il pouvait de la trajectoire des balles en écoutant attentivement chaque sifflement d'air, Duo entendit bientôt un souffle rauque devant lui.

"Eh! Vous allez bien? Vous êtes blessé?" demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur une épaule large.

La respiration du Preventer s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, puis reprit plus doucement. Un moment, Duo crut que le type était mort mais une main forte et calleuse se posa brusquement sur la sienne après. 

"D… Duo, c'est toi?"

Cette voix grave, légèrement rauque… Duo l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, sa main se referma autour de celle qui le tenait avec une grippe telle qu'on aurait cru que personne n'aurait pu retirer la main. 

"Heero?"

A ce moment même, une autre rafale de tirs mit à terre le dernier des voleurs. Tout était enfin fini.

"Mesdames et messieurs, calmez-vous…"

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis se tourna vers son ami. "Heero, c'est fini!" Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Duo fronça de sourcils, puis s'approcha de lui et le secoua. Il sentit alors une substance chaude sur ses mains, là où ses doigts touchaient l'uniforme du japonais.

Cette odeur familière qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir respirée chaque jour pendant la guerre…

Du sang.

"Heero!" cria-t-il pris de panique. "Heero, répond-moi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? Etait-il inconscient? Etait-il… mort? Non! Bien sûr que non! Il passa fébrilement sa main partout autour du jeune homme, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la blessure! Maudits soit ces yeux! Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir si Heero respirait tellement ses doigts tremblaient pour pouvoir détecter son pouls. Son impuissance à aider le japonais ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Il ne pouvait rien faire! Il ne pouvait pas aider Heero. Il ne pouvait rien faire! Des larmes de rage coulèrent de ses yeux au regard vide et il poussa un cri de frustration. 

"Heero! Quelqu'un! Aidez-moi!" hurla-t-il désespérément en serrant Heero contre lui de toutes ses forces.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

__

Eh ben, çà commence fort, n'est-ce pas? Qu'en dites-vous? Toujours intéressés? J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas tous lâché! J'attends vos commentaires. On se revoit dans le chapitre 2!

Sara-chan 


	2. Chapitre 2

****

ETERNAL LOVE

Seconde Partie:

*------------------------------------*

****

Flamme Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR: Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1+2+1

****

WARNINGS: shonen aï, angst, sap, lime 

****

DISCLAIMERS: Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) 

****

NOTES: Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! Merci à _Cora, Sophie Black, Lizzie, Clara, Hitto-sama, chibishini_sama, Kaly, Marsupi, Aura, kinochan_ (Kai est là!!!), _Isymea _(4 ans se sont écoulés entre les deux parties, pas trop confuse?),_ Dana-chan, Natsu, Tipitina, Shinia Marina, horusso_ (t'inquiète, il faut plus que çà pour tuer Heero!), _seshkmet, lasy de lys, Mikara, sailor digital_ (moi aussi je t'adore, et t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas mort!), _emma_ (oui, c'est vrai que c'est embêtant, je vais tâcher de faire mieux…), _anonyme._ J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira autant. Et désolée si je n'ai pas fait plus de commentaires pour chacun mais je me dépêche pour l'envoyer. Le prochain chapitre, je vous promets que je vous remercierais tous chacun. 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 2

"Heero! Quelqu'un! Aidez-moi!"

Ses bras serrant Heero aussi fort qu'il pouvait, les cris, les mouvements tout autour n'atteignaient plus Duo. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore sentir, c'était les battements faibles du cœur de Heero contre sa poitrine. 

Cette scène n'était que trop familière. Combien de fois avait-il vu Heero dans cet état pendant la guerre? Trop pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais à cette époque, il était là pour l'aider. Il _pouvait_ l'aider. A présent, que pouvait-il faire d'autre si ce n'est lui promettre que tout irait bien. Il n'y avait rien de plus cruel que de se rendre compte de son handicape dans un moment pareil, où la vie de la personne la plus chère en son cœur reposait entre ses mains.

"DUO!"

L'américain sortit de sa torpeur brusquement. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Wufei! Wufei était là! Il saurait quoi faire. 

"Duo, tu m'entends?" reprit la voix de Chang, inquiète mais aussi impatiente à la fois.

Se rendant compte de la présence de son ami près de lui, Duo attrapa le bras du chinois et le pressa très fort au point de le briser, mais pas une seconde, Wufei n'émit un cri de douleur.

"Wufei, il faut que tu m'aides! Je crois que Heero est gravement blessé mais je ne sais pas où. Il ne me répond plus depuis cinq minutes," dit-il d'une voix terrorisée et effrayée. 

Il avait décidé d'ignorer depuis quelques minutes le sang qui s'écoulait sur ses doigts. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Il sentit les mains de Wufei tenter de le détacher doucement de son bras.

"Ok Duo," entendit-il lui répondre Wufei. S'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état de choc, Duo aurait remarqué que Wufei l'avait appelé 'Duo', ce qui était aussi rare que de voir le jeune homme rire. "Ok," reprit l'asiatique. "Je m'occupe de tout, d'accord? Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero est juste inconscient. Il va s'en sortir. Mais tu dois le lâcher pour que les médecins le prennent en main, tu comprends?"

La voix calme et sûre de Chang dissipa peu à peu l'hystérie dans laquelle était entrée Duo. Il avait confiance en son ami. S'il disait que tout irait bien, c'est que cela serait ainsi. Détachant lentement ses bras du japonais inconscient, Duo entendit Wufei appeler plusieurs personnes pour venir prendre Heero et organiser rapidement les opérations. Duo les laissa faire sans rien dire. La fatigue, le stress eurent raison de lui et il se pencha lourdement contre le mûr derrière lui. Il sentit les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme plus normal tandis que le frisson qui n'avait cessé de lui parcourir le dos se dissipa.

Tout irait bien maintenant. Heero était entre de bonnes mains.

*~*~*~*

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le plafond bleu au-dessus de ses yeux fut la première chose que Heero vit. Une vue plutôt familière. Quoiqu'il est fait, il était dans un hôpital.

Encore une fois.

Cà devenait vraiment énervant à la fin. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Du temps de la guerre, ses séjours dans de tels endroits avaient plutôt été de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, cette odeur de désinfectants lui donnait à chaque fois la nausée. Pour l'instant, l'envie de vomir était encore supportable. Par contre, cette douleur aux côtes était à la limite de son seuil de tolérance. Il avait l'impression que tous ses tissus étaient en train de se tirer dessus.

"A ta place, j'éviterais de bouger."

Jugeant que le conseil valait la peine d'être suivi, Heero ferma les yeux en expirant un grognement douloureux. "Chang, tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser mourir? Je croyais qu'on était amis?" 

Le chinois émit un son qui avait l'air proche d'un rire amusé, puis quitta son poste près de la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir près de son lit. "Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie, Yuy. Ce type a manqué de peu ton cœur."

Heero leva une paupière pour regarder son compagnon. "Je suppose qu'ils sont maintenant tous les cinq derrière les barreaux?"

Wufei le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire _'Bien sûr. Pour qui me prends-tu?_' puis esquissa un sourire qui fit présager Heero que Wufei avait quelque chose d'inattendue à lui dire. "Tu te rappelles de quelque chose avant que tu ne t'évanouisses?" lui demanda-t-il.

Heero regarda son ami d'un air suspicieux puis se mit à réfléchir longuement. Sa mémoire ne lui avait jamais failli. Même si cela l'écœurait de l'avouer, il devait beaucoup à ce fou de J. 

"Ce type m'a tiré dessus," dit-il. "Quelqu'un est venu m'aider après…"

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent alors et il resta figé pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vivement vers son ami, une expression agitée inscrite sur son visage. "Wufei, où est-il? C'était bien lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il est reparti après avoir entendu le chirurgien dire que tu t'étais remis de l'opération," répondit Wufei en acquiesçant.

A ces mots, Heero poussa un soupir déçu puis se rallongea dans son lit. Il fixa le plafond une nouvelle fois, comptant chaque fissure et rainure machinalement.

"Arrête de faire cette tête, Yuy," gronda Wufei en le fusillant du regard.

"Il est parti sans même attendre mon réveil. Cà veut tout dire, non?" lui répondit le japonais en lui renvoyant son regard.

Wufei croisa ses bras puis prit un air de profonde réflexion. "Je ne sais pas, Yuy. Il avait l'air étrange. Pendant que nous étions restés dans la salle d'attente, il avait à peine prononcé quelques mots. Il semblait comme plongé dans des pensées sombres. Quelque chose devait lui ronger l'esprit, mais quant à savoir quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée."

Heero écouta attentivement son ami puis se demanda à son tour ce qui avait rendu Duo ainsi. Il avait envie de le revoir. Savoir qu'il avait été près de lui, il y a quelques heures et que maintenant, il était ailleurs, était tout simplement insupportable pour Heero.

"Je veux aller le voir, Wufei."

Le ton résolu du japonais fit lever les yeux du chinois vers son ami. Pendant ces quatre dernières années, tous les deux étaient devenus de vrais amis. Mais Wufei était aussi l'ami de Duo, aussi se devait-il de prévenir Heero.

"Fais comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas que tu as les mains liés," ajouta-t-il. Ces mots à double sens firent naître un regard sombre dans les yeux cobalts du japonais, puis Wufei se leva et esquissa un sourire amusé. "J'oubliais. Kai va arriver. Prépare-toi à ses remontrances."

Ces mots eurent l'effet souhaiter car Heero émit un grognement puis regarda la porte de la chambre comme pour y chercher une sortie de secours.

*~*~*~*

Deux heures plus tard, Heero maintint son opinion. Il _détestait_ les hôpitaux. Et en particulier les infirmières. S'il n'avait pas envie de prendre ses pilules, il ne les prendrait pas! Il savait comment se soigner, non? Il s'était même remis une jambe lui-même une fois!

"Arrêtez de faire l'obstiné et avalez-moi ces pilules, jeune homme ou c'est moi qui vous les enfoncerai dans la gorge!" menaça l'infirmière.

Heero lui renvoya son plus terrifiant regard mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil une seconde.

"Heero, tu as fini de mener la vie dure aux infirmières?" dit une voix amusée.

Aussitôt la 'dispute' s'arrêta et les deux occupants de la chambre virent un jeune homme habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon noir sur le seuil de la porte. L'infirmière regarda d'un œil désapprobateur le chien tenu en laisse par le garçon et s'apprêta à en faire une remarque quand elle croisa les yeux violets sans vie du maître. 

"Vous pouvez partir?" demanda le japonais d'un regard noir qui n'admettait pas de refus.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils à son tour. "Je ne partirais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas pris ces pilules!" rétorqua-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

Le rire de Duo s'éleva dans la chambre. "Yuy, avale-les et ne discute pas. C'est un ordre," fit l'américain en prenant un ton de soldat.

"C'est bas, très bas Maxwell," dit Heero avec un sourire cependant, puis avala les pilules sous l'œil émerveillé et surpris de l'infirmière. Elle regarda une seconde fois le jeune homme à la longue natte, détaillant le visage fin et délicat, la taille fine et élancée du garçon pour se reporter vers le japonais et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien y avoir entre eux. 

Dès que l'infirmière fut partie, Heero se mit à analyser son vieil ami dans ces gestes et ses mouvements. Il semblait complètement à l'aise avec son environnement. Ses gestes étaient fluides, comme s'il n'était même pas aveugle. Le chien au pelage brun et aux yeux noisettes suivait son maître et semblait comme regarder attentivement chaque mouvement de Duo, comme pour prévenir tout obstacle. Tous les deux étaient comme en harmonie. De vrais partenaires. 

Heero ne put masquer son admiration ni sa surprise. C'était simplement incroyable de voir Duo ainsi. Il sentait au fond de lui une certaine fierté de voir Duo avoir réussi à surmonter son handicap si brillamment. 

"Hormis ta prise de bec avec l'infirmière," dit Duo en esquissant un sourire amusé. "Comment te sens-tu à présent?"

Heero le vit s'asseoir dos à la fenêtre, avec son chien reposant à ses pieds sagement. Ledit chien fixait Heero d'un regard noir, comme s'il était en train de juger le jeune homme. Le japonais renvoya son regard de glace à l'animal, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas en être le moins du monde effrayé. Peut-être qu'il devrait changé de tactique pour effrayer les gens, apparemment son regard mortel n'était plus ce qu'il était…

"Pas trop mal. Je te dois la vie, Duo. Merci," répondit-il en levant les yeux vers son ami.

Duo fit un geste de la main. "Pas de quoi, pour le peu que j'ai fait…"

Un autre silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Heero continua d'observer Duo sans que celui-ci ne le remarqua, semble-t-il. Le destin avait voulu que leur chemin se croisa à nouveau. Et Heero en était reconnaissant. Il sentait son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine tellement il était heureux de revoir Duo. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une certaine retenue de la part de l'américain. Il y avait comme quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui faisait de ce silence, qui autrefois aurait pu être confortable, un silence insupportable.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec fracas et que Heero vit Kai débarquer dans la pièce comme un ouragan et accourir tout droit vers lui.

"Otou-san! Tu vas bien? Comment vont tes blessures? Tu as mangé? J'espère que t'as pris tes médicaments parce que sinon, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, ok? T'es sûr que t'es bien installé? Peut-être que je peux appeler l'infirmière pour remettre le lit?" dit Kai d'une traite tout en s'afférant autour de lui.

Heero s'enfonça dans son lit, le visage rouge et embarrassé. Il aurait été jusqu'à se cacher sous ses draps s'il l'avait pu, mais Kai avait les mains dessus et les remettait correctement pour le couvrir.

Un rire musical parvint alors du fond de la chambre, stoppant net Kai dans sa tirade.

"Heero, je te plaindrais presque."

Kai se retourna comme s'il avait été touché par la foudre. Ses yeux cobalts s'agrandirent tandis que sa bouche resta ouverte de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"P'pa!"

A SUIVRE… 

* * *

__

Surprise, surprise!!! Kai-kun est de retour! Notre petit monstre préféré est là! Je crois que j'ai fais pas mal de gens heureux dans ce chapitre, hein? Bon, vous voulez savoir ce qu'est devenu Kai ces 4 derniers années? Si nos deux idiots vont finir par se mettre ensemble? Reviews et le chapitre 3 sera là!!!

Encore bonne année,

Sara-chan


	3. Chapitre 3

****

ETERNAL LOVE

Seconde Partie:

*------------------------------------*

****

Flamme Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR: Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1+2+1

****

WARNINGS: shonen aï, angst, sap, lime 

****

DISCLAIMERS: Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) 

****

NOTES: Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! **_Cora: _**merci ma grande, j'attends ta review pour ce chap, ok? **_Clara:_** tu vas être contente, Kai fait encore des siennes ici ^_^ **_Lizzie: _*** rougit et se gratte la tête * ahh, merci pour le compliment. J'espère que je pourrais tjs autant plaire dans mes écrits. **_Dana-chan:_** c'est clair qu'ils ne vont pas tout de suite se jeter dans les bras. Faut voir… **_sophie:_** 'chantage?' sais pas, mais moi, j'aime bien avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs. Je peux tjs modifier si çà plait pas, tu vois ^_~ **_chibishini-sama:_** ben Kai, il est pas prêt de partir de sitôt. Tu peux être tranquille là-dessus. **_Chihiro:_** bien sûr que Kai va faire pleins de bêtises. Tu l'as déjà vu être obéissant et sage comme une image? Moi çà m'inquiéterait plutôt! * rires * **_Isymea: _**oui, Kai est incroyable. On peut dire qu'il sait manipuler tout son monde, même notre Soldat Parfait Heero! **_Lyxeria: _**ben, je sais pas si on peut dire que Kai a de l'importance dans ce chapitre. Il est présent, c'est sûr mais son tour viendra plus tard. **_Mimi:_** L'hôtel des Horreurs est dans cette période que je pourrais qualifier de 'stagnante'. Oui bon , je suis en panne d'inspiration -_-;; Faut que je m'y remette, je sais mais j'ai pas la tête à entrer dans une histoire à me glacer le sang. J'ai besoin d'une ambiance plus loufoque et Kai est le remède à tout çà, voilà! **_Horusso:_** çà fait plaisir à Kai, tout çà! Il a même envie de revenir dans le prochain chapitre ^_^ **_Kaly:_** je sais bien que les chiens sont interdis dans les hôpitaux, mais j'avis besoin de lui pour aider Duo à s'y trouver dedans. **_Shinia Marina: _**il a 9 ans le p'tit monstre. Pour nos deux tourtereaux, j'ai bien peur que les câlins c'est pas encore pour maintenant. **_Seshkmet:_** Kai pète la forme, je peux te le certifier! Cà , c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Bonjour les dégâts! **_Tipitina:_** tu verras bien dans la suite! Peux pas te dire maintenant, çà gâcherait tout! 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 3

"P'pa!"

Kai resta comme cloué sur place, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Puis, le petit garçon cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après, il se jeta dans les bras de Duo.

Heero sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Une autre émotion naquit en lui quand il vit Duo s'accroupir devant Kai pour se mettre à sa hauteur et retourner l'embrasse de l'enfant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le japonais était presque sûr que des larmes allaient couler des paupières de l'américain.

Quand Duo voulut se détacher de Kai, le petit garçon s'accrocha à son cou autant qu'il put, comme s'il avait peur que le jeune homme ne disparaisse. 

"P'pa! Tu es revenu!" dit Kai d'une voix tremblante par l'émotion. "Tu m'as manqué, tu sais!"

Duo s'écarta gentiment de l'enfant, puis passa sa main contre la joue ronde de Kai. Un sourire rempli d'affection s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. "Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi."

Kai se redressa alors, passant rapidement le revers de sa main contre ses paupières comme pour y essuyer quelques larmes, puis lui fit un grand sourire. "T'as vu comme j'ai grandi?" 

Aussitôt, Kai s'arrêta net quand il se rendit compte de ses mots. Un regard désespéré apparu dans ses yeux et il se tourna vers Heero pour lui demander de l'aide. Malheureusement, le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard sans réponse. Il était aussi perdu que lui.

"Eh, Kai. Arrête de t'inquiéter," fit enfin Duo d'un ton qui n'avait rien de triste ou de peiné. Il s'approcha du petit garçon puis passa ses deux mains autour du visage de Kai. Fermant ses yeux, il se mit à sourire. "Mais on dirait que mon p'tit monstre est devenu un petit homme! Je reconnais ces joues rondes, ce petit nez froncé…" ajouta-t-il en le pinçant gentiment, faisant rire Kai qui oublia aussitôt ses inquiétudes. "Et cette petite bouche charnue, ces boucles brunes…"

Duo fronça un moment les sourcils. "Dis-moi Heero, notre petit Kai a les cheveux un peu plus court ou je suis en train de rêver?"

Heero éclata de rire, apportant un autre sourire chez l'américain à ce son si inhabituel mais agréable à ses oreilles. "J'ai bien peur que tu ais raison. La semaine dernière, Kai avait décidé qu'il se sentait aussi compétant qu'un coiffeur pour se couper les cheveux. Malheureusement, le résultat était plus que désastreux. Le coiffeur a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour rattraper les dégâts et heureusement, Kai a encore des cheveux sur la tête."

Ledit Kai tira la langue à son père qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à répéter cette histoire à toute personne qui en posait la question. 

Duo partagea leurs rires, puis laissa ses mains le guider, notant combien Kai avait grandi de dix centimètres depuis ces quatre dernières années. A neuf ans, le petit garçon était un enfant resplendissant de santé. Duo pouvait deviner qu'il serait plus tard le portrait craché physiquement de son autre père. Les mêmes larges épaules, la même silhouette menue mais imposante... Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Un autre Heero…

Le jeune homme allongé sur le lit observa les autres occupants de la pièce et sentit une pointe de tristesse naître au fond de lui. Il pouvait imaginer combien cela devait être difficile pour Duo de ne pas pouvoir voir leur fils grandir. Pourtant, Duo aurait été si fier de Kai! 

Si du point de vue physique, Kai lui ressemblait beaucoup, les traits de son visage étaient bien plus proches de ceux de Duo. Ces mêmes joues rondes et rosées, cette petite bouche délicate et charnue, ces boucles qui jusqu'à ses cinq ans étaient aussi brunes que Heero, s'étaient dorées pour devenir aussi châtains que Duo. Ses yeux cobalts avaient tendance à virer vers le violet, si bien qu'à chaque fois que Heero le regardait, le visage de Duo se superposait au sien. Avec ses traits fins et délicats comme ceux de Duo, ajoutés à une carrure et un visage à l'expression aussi déterminé que Heero, le petit garçon était un parfait mélange des deux jeunes hommes. 

Ce fut à ce moment que Wing décida de faire part de sa présence en aboyant bruyamment.

"Wing, tais-toi! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié," fit Duo en caressant gentiment le chien.

"Wouah!!! T'as un chien, P'pa!" s'écria Kai en sautant de joie. "Je peux le toucher?"

"Vas y," répondit Duo en riant devant l'excitation évidente du garçon.

Kai ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit à caresser, toucher et observer l'animal avec enthousiasme. 

Heero éprouva presque de la compassion pour Wing. Il vit Kai toucher les oreilles du chien et les retourner comme pour y regarder à l'intérieur, puis Kai se mit à lever chaque patte comme pour y examiner les griffes. Au début, Wing avait reculé à l'approche du garçon tandis que ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de panique à la vue de l'hyperactif gamin mais il se laissa bientôt faire et aboya de contentement devant tant d'attention à son égard. 

Le babillement et les rires de Kai égayèrent la chambre et rendirent les deux jeunes hommes moins mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pendant que Kai se mettait à "parler" avec Wing de tous ses copains qui avaient eux aussi des chiens.

"T'as déjà pensé à avoir un animal?" demanda Duo à Heero en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

"Tu veux ma mort?" s'exclama Heero d'un ton horrifié. "Déjà qu'avec Kai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tornade à la maison, avec un animal en plus, ce serait l'apocalypse."

Duo émit un rire amusé. Heero ne dit rien mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur faire un bond en sachant que le chien avait pour nom _Wing_, identique à celui de son Gundam. Coïncidence? Il espérait que non. Duo ne l'avait donc pas oublié. 

Ses yeux cobalts revinrent vers le jeune homme. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être en paix avec lui-même. Non pas comme il y a quatre ans. Il se rappellerait toujours ce jour quand il avait dû annoncer la nouvelle de son aveuglement à Duo. Malgré le sourire et le calme apparent de l'américain, la désolation et la peur étaient inscrites sur son visage. Heero ne voulait jamais revoir une telle expression chez Duo. Mais maintenant, il semblait que le jeune brun s'en était remis et qu'il s'était même adapté à son handicape. 

Pourtant, Heero avait cette impression, cette certitude que quelque chose rongeait le cœur du jeune homme malgré cette attitude blasée et calme. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette impression mais Heero en était sûr. En était-il la cause? Voilà ce qu'il voulait savoir et lui demander.

Pendant que Kai se mettait à examiner les fins fonds de la gueule du chien, - Heero crut un moment que le pauvre animal avait tourné les yeux vers lui comme pour lui demander de le sortir des mains du petit vétérinaire - le japonais prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur celle de Duo.

Celui-ci fit un bond de surprise avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Duo, j'aimerais que l'on discute une fois que je sois sorti de l'hôpital," lui dit-il tout en observant attentivement toute réaction du jeune homme.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, sans pour autant enlever sa main, puis acquiesça sans rien dire. Duo se leva alors, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Wing qui se détacha aussitôt de Kai et se plaça près de son maître.

"Il faut que je rentre maintenant," dit Duo.

"Déjà!" cria Kai en se jetant à nouveau dans les bras de Duo.

L'américain rit, ravi cependant de la réaction du garçon, puis ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Kai. "On se reverra plus tard, ok? Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux."

Kai acquiesça silencieusement tout en enfouissant son visage dans les bras de Duo. 

Après un dernier au revoir à Heero, Duo referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Son cœur était plus léger. Il sentait comme un nouveau souffle en lui. Avoir 'revu' Heero et Kai avait été complètement inattendu mais il ne le regrettait pas. Ces deux personnes lui avaient manqué plus que tout au monde ces quatre dernières années. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne se demande ce qu'ils faisaient ou s'ils allaient bien.

Et maintenant, Heero et lui s'étaient retrouvés.

__

Il voulait lui parler. Duo appréhendait cette rencontre. Surtout quand beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. De nouvelles révélations avaient entraîné une toute autre tournure des évènements. Traversant la porte coulissante de l'hôpital qui devait le mener dehors, il se cogna brusquement contre quelqu'un. 

"Pardon. Je suis désolé,' dit-il en inclinant la tête à la personne devant lui.

"Mr Maxwell, quelle surprise de vous voir!"

Duo se figea. Il reconnaissait cette voix, aussi bien qu'il pouvait reconnaître la voix de ses amis pilotes. Mais, alors que la voix de ses amis lui donnait le sourire, celle-ci lui fit frissonner et lui donna envie de filer à toute allure.

"Me Peacecraft."

Il n'avait aucune intention de lui parler. Cela ne servirait à rien de faire semblant d'être poli et amical. Aucun des deux ne s'aimait. Inutile de le nier. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Autant éviter l'esclandre.

Duo s'écarta vivement sur sa droite et s'apprêtait à filer en vitesse quand la voix de Relena s'éleva à nouveau. 

"Duo, j'espère que tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois."

Le jeune homme ferma les poings avec rage tandis qu'il se retint de ne pas sauter sur Relena et l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Respirant lentement, il resta toujours le dos tourné à elle. 

"J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu m'as dit, ne t'inquiète pas," grinça-t-il entre ses dents. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon." Puis sur ces mots, il partit avec Wing sur ses talons.

Esquissant un sourire satisfait, Relena Peacecraft entra dans l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Heero.

*~*~*~*

Il faisait presque nuit quand Kai et Wufei sortirent de l'hôpital. Ils venaient de quitter Heero, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain et se dirigeaient maintenant chez Heero. Wufei y passerait la nuit pour garder Kai jusqu'au retour du japonais.

L'ex-pilote 05 jeta un autre coup d'œil au rétroviseur intérieur. Il était en train de se demander si la fin du monde s'était annoncée car quelque chose de quasi impossible était en train de se produire.

Kai était resté muet comme une carpe depuis maintenant quinze minutes, ce qui était un record. Après quelques réflexions, Wufei se dit que même Duo n'aurait pas mieux fait du temps de la guerre, ce qui était quelque chose quand on avait connu ce garçon natté qui ne se taisait jamais. 

Revenant au présent, le chinois décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. "Kai, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?"

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux comme s'il avait été sorti brusquement de ses pensées, puis se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Wfei remarqua avec amusement que le petit garçon avait adopté inconsciemment un des tics propres de Duo. 

"Ouais… Tu promets de ne parler de çà à personne, d'accord Wu?"

L'Asiatique fit une grimace au surnom. Depuis que Duo et Kai s'étaient rencontrés, Kai avait décidé de prendre une des mauvaises habitudes de l'américain et de lui trouver toute une multitude de surnoms pour le taquiner.

"Vas y. Je te promets de le garder pour moi. Parole d'honneur," répondit Wufei avec sincérité.

Kai accepta ses mots. Si Wufei parlait d'honneur, c'est qu'il était sérieux. "C'est à propos de Otou-san et P'pa. On dirait qu'ils ne s'entendent plus. Je ne les ai même pas vus sourire. Je croyais qu'ils s'aimaient et que maintenant que P'pa était revenu, on serait comme une vraie famille."

Wufei arrêta la voiture devant la maison que Heero avait loué pour son séjour sur L2 durant cette mission, puis il se retourna pour regarder l'enfant. Il poussa un soupir au regard triste que Kai lui envoya. Ce rôle d'_oncle_ ne lui convenait vraiment pas, se dit le chinois en se grattant la tête. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de consoler les gens, et encore moins de s'occuper des enfants. Depuis l'arrivée de Kai pourtant, il avait cessé de trouver un sens à tout.

"Kai…" 

Il s'arrêta un instant. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer la situation sans pour autant trop révéler à Kai? Certaines choses devaient mieux rester secrètes. 

"Parfois," reprit-il, "il arrive que les parents traversent un moment de confusion et qu'ils se séparent. Mais le temps finit toujours par remettre les choses dans l'ordre."

Il sourit à Kai et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement, ce qui énerva le garçon qui avait l'impression que tout le monde trouvait un malin plaisir à toucher ses cheveux sans raison. 

"Tu verras, tout ira bien. Laisse leur le temps de se retrouver," dit Wufei.

Kai lui rendit son sourire aussitôt, rassuré par les mots réconfortants du jeune homme. Puis, l'instant d'après, il redevint le petit garçon que tout le monde connaissait. Wufei vit une lueur malicieuse scintiller dans ses yeux cobalts et poussa un grognement. Voilà les ennuis qui s'annonçaient.

"Dis Wu-man, est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton sabre? Il est trop cool!!! S'te plaiiiiiiiit!!!" fit-il en lui faisant ses yeux d'innocent-garçon-tout-mignon-à-croquer.

"Certainement pas!" fulmina Wufei. "La dernière fois que je l'ai laissé traîner sur la table, mon canapé était complètement fichu!" 

Un regard suppliant ajouté à une moue 'chibi' accompagnèrent les larmes mélodramatiques que Kai faisait pleuvoir sur son visage de chérubin. 

"S'te plaiiiiit Wuuuuuuu! Je te promets de dormir très tôt! Alleeeeeeez!!!"

"C'est non Kai! Point final!"

Les larmes disparurent aussitôt tandis qu'une lueur démoniaque - Wufei l'aurait rapproché de celle de Shinigami aka Duo en pleine mission - brilla dans ses yeux cobalts. "Tant pis! Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui irai le chercher!"

Et sur ce, des pas rapides s'entendirent dans toute la maison. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le chinois. Il avait partagé la maison de location avec Heero pour ce séjour, le petit chenapan n'aurait aucun mal à trouver son katana! _Shimatta!_

"Kaiiii! Reviens ici, baka!" cria Wufei en courant à toute vitesse après le petit monstre. 

A SUIVRE…

* * *

__

Ohlala! Pauvre Wing! Et pauvre Wuwu! Notre petit Kai va le tuer à ce train là! Je vais essayez de maintenir en vie Wufei jusqu'au prochain chapitre ^_^ 

Donc, notre p'tit monstre a neuf ans. Plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé. On dirait qu'il est devenu encore plus infernal qu'avant, hum? Et c'est le portrait craché des deux plus sexy bishonens de la ,planête, Duo et Heero! Vous imaginez quand il aura 16 ou 17 ans. * soupir rêveur * 

Enfin bref, y a pas mal de questions en suspend mais tout sera révélé par la suite, vous inquiétez pas! 

Un petit mot pour l'auteur pour la récompenser de son dur travail?

Duo: _tu parles, elle est en train de regarder la télé et de manger des chips. 'Dur' travail? * rires *_

Sara-chan: _tais-toi Duo, sinon j'oublie cette future scène 1x2 Lime. Bwahaha!!!_

Heero et Duo: _Omae o korosu, sara-chan!_

Sara-chan:_ Eep!!! Review pleaseeeeeeeee! Bye! _


	4. Notes importantes

Bonjour à tous, c'est Sara-chan !

Vous avez sans doute remarqué mon absence. Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas écrire beaucoup pendant les prochaines semaines. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital ce week end après une opération de l'œil droite. Mes yeux me font encore beaucoup mal et lire ne serait-ce que deux minutes me fatigue énormément. Je vais donc devoir mettre une pause dans la  continuation de mes fics.

Je suis vraiment désolée de ce contre temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Mais l'important c'est que je sois mieux pour revenir et écrire encore plus, non ? Je pense pourvoir envoyer quelque chose dans une ou deux semaines. Je crois que çà ira jusque là.

Merci de votre compréhension les amis. Si vous voulez me joindre, je serais là sur ma boite mail le soir en général. A bientôt !

Sara-chan 


	5. Chapitre 4

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Seconde Partie:

*------------------------------------*

**Flamme Eternelle **

*------------------------------------*

**AUTEUR:** Sara-chan

**SITE:** Eternal1x2Love 

**PAIRINGS:** 1+2+1

**WARNINGS:** shonen aï, angst, sap, lime, Kai (oui oui, vous avez bien lu, je pense qu'avec lui, il faut se méfier ^_^)

**NOTES :** Je sais, çà fait très très longtemps. Une petite compensation ! Allez à mon site dans _Fanarts_. Vous trouverez mon dessin de Kai. Je l'avais promis et comme je viens de m'acheter un scanner ! J'ai pas pu manquer l'occasion ! Bon, c'est mon premier dessin de lui, mais j'en ai d'autres. Faut juste que je sache comment on utilise les contrastes et PhotoFiltre, et j'améliorerai la qualité de l'image. J'ai changé de site attention ! Toutes ces pubs m'énervaient trop ! Mais quel casse tête pour tout changé. J'ai passé tout mon dimanche dessus !

**DISCLAIMERS:** Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

"Kai, tu as fini ?"

L'impatience de Heero était plus qu'évidente dans le ton de sa voix. Au moins, il n'était pas en train de raser le sol du salon alors qu'il attendait depuis maintenant ¾ d'heure son fils. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit encore plus froncer les sourcils. Cela aurait dû faire une heure qu'ils auraient dû être partis ! S'il y avait une chose que Heero détestait, c'était les gens en retard. Il était lui-même le premier à éviter de l'être, que ce soit pour un meeting, une conférence, etc. mais avec Kai, autant dire que c'était impossible.

"Kai, si tu ne descends pas dans deux minutes, je pars sans  toi !"

"Otou-saaaaaaaaaan !" geignit le petit garçon au premier étage alors qu'un grand vacarme de tiroirs et de placards ouverts se fit entendre. "Juste une minute et j'arrive !"

Heero était aussi bon pour s'asseoir et boire un café. La vision du temps chez Kai était légèrement différente de celle qu'avait en générale tout le reste du monde. Pour le gamin, s'il disait une minute, c'était la même chose que dix minutes. _'Juste une minute !' 'Attends une minutes !' 'J'arrive dans une minute !'_  Pas étonnant que Kai arrivait en retard à l'école chaque matin. Heero se demandait comment Kai arrivait cependant à être toujours le plus rapide pour travailler à l'école. Il devait être comme un interrupteur. Un moment, c'était une vraie furie quand il s'agissait des études ou quand il avait un plan (machiavélique en général) dans la tête, mais quand cela concernait être à l'heure, _pop !_ Kai était en mode tortue. Quatre avait dit que le gamin était une parfaite réplique de ses deux pères…

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?" demanda une voix provenant du sofa. 

Heero se tourna, tombant sur Wufei qui était en train de lire un livre sur… la méditation. Heero plaignait presque son ami. Si l'on disait que Wufei avait été arraché de son bureau  des Preventers pour venir accompagner Heero et Kai sur L2, cela n'aurait pas été loin de la vérité. Bon, c'est vrai que la mission qui consistait à retrouver ces cinq brigands nécessitait la venue d'au moins l'une des deux têtes des Preventers – à savoir Yuy ou Chang – mais il n'avait pas été nécessaire d'avoir la présence des deux.

Quand Wufei apprit que Heero s'était désigné d'office pour la mission sur L2, le chinois avait tout de suite compris la véritable raison du japonais. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Heero espérait chercher et trouver Duo en même temps. Et c'était justement ce qui avait décidé Wufei à l'accompagner. 

Mais il avait oublié un petit facteur. Petit facteur qui n'était pas si petit que çà en fait.

Kai.

Synonyme de désastre, cataclysme et nuits blanches. Il aurait réfléchi à deux fois s'il avait pu retourner en arrière. 

Heero avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'une chasse s'était formée entre son fils et son ami depuis leur arrivée sur L2 dans cette petite maison. Kai trouvait toujours un moyen pour monter le pauvre chinois sur ses grands chevaux. Il trouvait toujours une farce, un petit truc pour rendre fou Wufei. Pas étonnant que le jeune homme ne vit leur départ comme une bénédiction. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Chang ?"

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

"Que comptes-tu lui dire ? Vous venez juste de vous revoir. C'est trop top pour que quelque chose se fasse tout de suite," raisonna Wufei.

Heero se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil face à son ami, puis passa avec frustration sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. "Je sais, mais je ne peux pas attendre infiniment. Cà fait déjà quatre ans. Il faut que je sache où nous en sommes."

Wufei retira ses lunettes puis observa pensivement le japonais. Il pouvait voir la fatigue, la frustration émanée de lui. Mais de l'espoir, un grand espoir brillait dans les yeux bleus de Heero. Wufei poussa un soupir. 

"Yuy," fit-il, continuant d'appeler son ami par son nom bien que ces quatre années les avaient rapprochés pour devenir de vrais amis. "N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas libre complètement. Tu sais bien qu'_elle_ fera tout pour vous séparer tous les deux."

"Je sais !" rugit furieusement Heero en se levant. "Mais je prends le risque." Un autre coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que plus de dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. 

"KAI ! On y va !" appela-t-il son fils avec impatience. 

Des pas précipités descendirent l'escalier avec une vitesse telle que Heero se demandait comment Kai n'avait pas déjà trébuché sur une marche. Les yeux paniqués de Kai firent le tour du salon tandis qu'il courut partout et souleva chaque bibelot.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais depuis tout à l'heure ?" demanda Heero en suivant les mouvements de son fils dans la pièce. Le japonais frissonna quand il vit un vase vaciller après le passage de l'enfant.

"J'le trouve pas ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?" cria désespéré Kai en ignorant son père et continuant sa recherche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Kai ?" demanda à son tour Wufei, la mine curieuse.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers eux, les cheveux complètement désordonnés, les vêtements froissés. "Ma balle de baseball. J'ai ma casquette mais je ne trouve pas ma balle !" répondit-il en battant des mains dans tous les sens, donnant le tournis aux deux hommes.

"Kai," reprit lentement Heero avec toute la patience humainement possible. "Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu en as besoin pour aller voir Duo ?" Il avait un mal de crâne tout d'un cou. Et ce mal de crâne s'appelait _Kai_.

Le gamin continua de chercher partout, s'attaquant maintenant aux vitrines qui contenaient de l'argenterie, des objets de valeur du propriétaire de la maison à qui ils avaient loué.

"Ben pour jouer avec Wing, bien sûr !" fit Kai en enfouissant sa tête dans un placard. "Ranny m'a dit que les chiens adoraient jouer à çà – mais où est-ce qu'elle est – Ah oui, et comme j'avais ma balle, autant l'emmener !" Un soudain bruit de verre brisé suivit, accompagné juste après par un cri de triomphe. "JE L'AIIII !!!"

Wufei poussa un grognement. "Yuy, emmène ton fils dehors immédiatement avant qu'il ne casse tout sur son passage."

Heero lança son regard 'Heero-Yuy-soldat-parfait' qui avait toujours eu le don d'effrayer OZ autrefois mais sur son fils –comme sur Duo d'ailleurs- l'effet valait zéro. Kai sourit de toutes ses dents à son père, puis partit en quatrième vitesse vers la voiture, sans oublier au passage de tirer sur la queue de cheval de Wufei bien sûr. Un 'Kaiii !!!' d'indignation s'éleva dans toute la maison. 

Heero poussa un looong soupir, puis ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers la voiture où l'attendait Kai gentiment.

"Je demande juste que cette journée se passe bien," fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'est pas trop demandé, non ?"

Mais comme d'habitude, soit les Dieux étaient trop occupés pour daigner l'écouter, soit ils éprouvaient un malin plaisir à rendre sa vie un véritable enfer, parce que cette journée était loin d'être terminée.

*~*~*~*

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils roulaient. Kai avait emmené plusieurs CD pour la route et maintenant, le garçon était en train de chanter à tue-tête des chansons à la mode que même Heero avait dû mal à comprendre. Une chose était certaine. Kai avait dû hériter des goûts de musique de Duo.

Bien que concentré sur la route qui défilait devant lui, Heero avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Wufei. Il était comme sur une pente raide. Un pas de trop et c'était la chute assurée. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ou les dégâts seraient terribles. 

"Hep Otou-san ! T'inquiète pas, je serais là pour t'aider !"

Heero se tourna vers son fils et lui jeta un regard suspicieux. "M'aider à quoi faire ?"  

Kai fit les yeux ronds, comme s'il avait l'air de dire : _Oh s'te plaît ! Cà ne prend pas avec moi !'_  "A te remettre avec Duo bien sûr ! J'ai un plan !" Les yeux bleus de son fils remplis de malice ne plurent, mais alors pas du tout à Heero. Chaque plan que Kai se préparait à exécuter était toujours synonyme de désastre ou d'embarras. Ce n'était pas que Kai cherchait les ennuis intentionnellement. Non, il partait même d'un bon sentiment, mais c'était comme si les problèmes venaient à lui. Comme attirés par un aimant.

Kai l'aimant-dévastateur…

"Kai, je préfère que tu ne fasses rien," se précipita d'ajouter Heero.

"On est arrivés !" l'interrompit Kai sur le fait et sortit immédiatement de la voiture. 

Poussant un soupir résigné, Heero sortit à son tour de la voiture et s'arrêta un instant pour observer les environs. L'endroit était paisible et calme. Chaque habitation était éloignée de l'autre d'au moins 500 mètres, offrant ainsi une certaine intimité. La maison qu'il avait devant lui était l'image même d'un rêve. 

_Home sweet home_ pensa Heero.

Haute de deux étages, elle donnait une impression de grandeur majestueuse. La façade était de couleur blanche, les volets étaient peints en bleus. Des marches menaient à la porte vers laquelle Heero et Kai se dirigeaient. Le petit garçon ne perdit pas une seconde et s'empressa d'appuyer sur la sonnette à coups répétitifs. 

"Bonjouuuuuuuuur ! C'est nous ! On est lààààààà !" chantonna Kai en ajoutant quelques coups de toc toc à la porte. 

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle semblait être la parfaite illustration de la bonne vieille grand-mère. Chaleureuse, prête à offrir un bon bol de chocolat chaud à ses petits… 

"Seigneur Dieu ! Vous avez failli me faire un arrêt cardiaque," s'exclama la vieille femme en passant sa main au niveau de son cœur. 

Kai lui lança un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil. Il passa sa main sur sa casquette et la souleva légèrement pour la saluer. Heero avait remarqué que son fils adorait faire ce geste depuis qu'il avait vu Trowa faire de même lors d'une soirée.

"B'jour M'dame ! J'suis Kai ! Duo est là ?"

La vieille dame lui rendit son sourire, incapable de lui résister comme toutes les _'victimes'_ du charme de Kai. "Mr Maxwell va vous recevoir. Il vous attend dans le salon." Elle inclina de la tête pour Heero puis leur pria de la suivre. 

Heero en profita pour inspecter la maison. Il devait avouer qu'il était agréablement surpris par la décoration. Pendant la guerre, il avait connu Duo pour avoir été un adolescent désordonné, sans notion d'ordre ni de rangement. Ses goûts avaient été plutôt… étranges. Noirs, morbides. Vous pouviez imaginer le reste.

Ce que Heero voyait pourtant maintenant était tout sauf çà. Des tableaux de peintres illustres étaient suspendus dans l'allée carrelée. Ils traversèrent une grande bibliothèque remplie de nombreux livres et de statuettes provenant sûrement de nombreux voyages entre la Terre et les colonies. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un grand salon dont les grandes vitres donnaient sur un grand jardin à la vue splendide. 

Et au milieu de la pièce ne se tenait autre que Duo. 

Le cœur de Heero se mit à battre de plus en plus vite tout à coup. Le moment qu'il avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Tous les mots qu'il avait prévus prononcer furent oubliés. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il était comme paralysé par l'émotion. 

Le jeune homme à la longue natte se retourna à leurs pas et esquissa un grand sourire. 

"Kai, Heero ? C'est vous ?"

"Oui, on est là P'pa !" s'écria Kai en courant se blottir dans les bras ouverts de l'américain.

Heero resta à quelques pas d'eux, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Il remarqua que Duo portait un col roulé noir accompagné d'un jeans de la même couleur pour l'occasion. Apparemment, quelque soit le temps écoulé, Duo n'avait pas changé son obsession pour la couleur noire. Il semblait en pleine forme. Son teint clair blanchâtre était resplendissant de santé. Il avait gardé une silhouette fine et délicate et Heero pouvait voir que le jeune homme s'entraînait encore régulièrement. 

"Nanny, pourriez-vous aller nous chercher du thé et quelques biscuits ?" demanda Duo à la vieille femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça. "Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas."

Kai se détacha ensuite de Duo puis examina autour de lui avec de grands yeux. "Waaaah ! C'est vachement beau chez toi, P'pa !" s'exclama-t-il. 

Duo ria puis haussa les épaules. "C'est Hilde qui m'a aidé à m'installer ici. L'endroit est sympa et agréable, je l'avoue."

'Nanny' arriva à ce moment pour servir le thé et les biscuits. Kai se jeta littéralement dessus, sous le regard désapprobateur mais silencieux de Heero. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Kai fit la plus grande partie de la conversation au plus grand soulagement de Heero. Voilà au moins un de ces moments où le bavardage incessant du petit garçon l'arrangeait. Le commentaire qui suivit pourtant de la bouche du gamin était loin de ce qu'il s'attendait entendre.

"Tu sais Duo, Otou-san est toujours célibataire !" dit innocemment Kai en engloutissant un autre gâteau.

Heero s'étrangla en buvant son thé et toussa avec embarras. Il était mort de honte. "Kai ! Mais qu'est-ce…" Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Duo mais celui-ci resta impassible, sans aucune réaction particulière.

"Et tu savais que Otou-san était le plus fort de tous ? Il a même arrêté deux guerre ! T'as vu comme il est fort !"

Et cela continua pendant dix minutes. Kai inséra pendant la conversation quelques informations sur son père par-ci par-là, sans remarquer le regard noir que lui lançait son père tout le long. 

*~*~*~*

Kai lança la balle aussi loin qu'il pouvait et poussa un cri de joie quand Wing réussit à la rattraper. Il courut rejoindre le chien et lui caressa gentiment derrière l'oreille, ce qui sembla faire très plaisir à Wing qui remua la queue de gauche à droite. Les yeux cobalts du petit Yuy se tournèrent vers la véranda derrière laquelle se tenait le salon et ses deux pères. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être une petite souris et aller écouter ce qui se passait entre eux. 

Connaissant Otou-san, s'il le laissait faire, ils en seraient encore là demain. Ce n'était pas que son père était timide, oh non ! Personne au monde ne pouvait dire que le grand Heero Yuy était timide. Loin de là même. Quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait sans mâcher ses mots. Ce qui avait parfois pour conséquence que ses mots pouvaient être un peu… brutaux, mais il était comme çà. Et personne n'était assez suicidaire pour défier l'ex Soldat Parfait. Sauf son fils, cela va de soi.

Et c'était là où Kai entrait en scène. Il avait un plan. Ranny et lui l'avaient préparé avec soin tous les deux.

Plan A : Détailler les qualités de Heero Yuy. 

_Ok._

Passage maintenant au plan B.

Wing inclina de la tête en remarquant le soudain regard lumineux du petit garçon devant lui. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'enfant, donnant à son visage une expression quasi menaçante. Wing recula d'un pas, presque effrayé. Il plaignait vraiment les humains qui allaient être les victimes des plans plus ou moins suspicieux de Kai. Il n'aimerait pas être à leur place. Même pas pour un os à moelle.    

*~*~*~*

Un silence alourdissant suivit le départ bruyant de Kai avec Wing derrière lui vers le jardin. Aucun des deux adultes ne proféra un mot. 

Duo resta assis posément sur son sofa à boire son thé tandis que Heero resta debout devant la grande vitre donnant sur le jardin. Il pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur Kai qui s'amusait avec le chien. 

C'était comme si aucun des deux n'arrivait à trouver les mots. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer ni quoi dire. Tout le passé se rejouait dans leur tête, tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés en commun il y a quatre ans. 

Un rire gêné vint du côté de Duo. "Ecoute Heero. Ce silence commence à me rendre nerveux et crois-moi, quand je le suis, en général, c'est plutôt mauvais."

Heero s'écarta de la vitre et ria à son tour embarrassé lui aussi. Une main nerveuse s'engouffra dans ses cheveux bruns puis il s'approcha du sofa pour s'asseoir à son tour face à Duo.

"Duo, tu m'as manqué," dit-il enfin sincèrement du plus profond de son cœur.

L'américain le crut aussitôt. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées, sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du japonais. 

"Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Heero," dit Duo.

Heero sourit à son tour. Il n'y avait rien à dire d'autre. Tout était là dans leurs mots. Affection, amour, tendresse, regret… Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en dire plus. Ils se comprenaient mieux que personne. Ni le temps ni personne ne pourrait détruire ce qui existait entre eux. 

Sur une grande impulsion, Heero se pencha au-dessus de la table basse et prit les mains de Duo dans les siennes. Leur contact fit parcourir un frisson le long du corps de Heero. Pendant quatre ans, il avait rêvé de toucher à nouveau Duo. Toutes ces nuits à se remémorer cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble il y avait quatre ans, cette nuit où il n'avait fait qu'un avec Duo. Il en était devenu presque malade de frustration rien qu'à y penser.

Et maintenant enfin. Enfin ! Duo était là. L'émotion gagna Heero et menaça de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Reprenant contrôle sur lui-même, il serra les mains de Duo. "Duo, quand tu es parti ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais parti, pourquoi tu nous avais quitté Kai et moi." 

Duo voulut dire quelque chose mais Heero lui intima de rester silencieux.  

"Mais ensuite, j'ai compris. J'ai pris du temps mais j'ai finalement compris. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti. Je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de retrouver un endroit familier après cet 'accident'. Tu avais besoin de t'éloigner pour reprendre ta vie en main." Inutile de mentionner le nom de Relena pour en expliquer la cause. Tous les deux l'avaient sur le bout de la langue. "Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est que je t'ai retrouvé et que tu reviennes parmi nous. Avec Kai et moi."

Tout ce que Heero éprouvait, tout ce qu'il ressentait était dans ces mots. Il venait d'offrir son cœur sur un plateau d'argent. C'était à Duo maintenant de l'accepter. 

Pendant que Heero avait épanché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Duo était resté silencieux, sans qu'une expression ne traversa son visage. Une fois les derniers mots dits, Duo ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il retenait les émotions qui étaient sur le point de le gagner. Puis il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la cheminée. 

"Heero," dit-il. "Kai et toi tenez une place importante dans mon cœur, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ces quatre dernières années. Ce n'est plus possible maintenant."

Un froid glacial envahit le corps de Heero. Il avait l'impression que plus rien en lui ne fonctionnait. C'était comme si une partie de son être venait de mourir. Ses yeux bleus incrédules restèrent fixés sur le visage tourné vers la cheminée, comme s'ils essayaient de discerner une indication, une explication.

"Pourquoi ?" murmura Heero sous le choc.

"Kai sera toujours mon fils. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber mais… entre nous deux Heero, c'est impossible. Plus maintenant."

Si Heero avait été plus attentif, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un instant oublié sa peine, il aurait remarqué la voix étrangement tremblante de Duo, il aurait remarqué les poings douloureusement serrés de Duo.

S'il l'avait fait, tout aurait changé. Les évènements qui allaient survenir plus tard n'auraient pas eu lieu. Mais il ne remarqua rien. Son cerveau resta comme uniquement focaliser sur ces mots. _Entre nous deux, c'est impossible. _Ces quelques mots étaient comme un coup de guillotine. Plus rien ne lui importait après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son avenir si rempli d'espoir venait de s'effondrer avec ces simples mots. 

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna dans le salon mais personne n'avait le cœur pour répondre. Au coup de la cinquième sonnerie, le répondeur s'enclencha avec la voix de Duo demandant de laisser un message avec le bip.

Quand le bip sonna, une voix masculine, grave et cultivée s'entendit.

_« Duo ? Je vois que tu n'es pas là. Bon tant pis. C'était pour te dire que la table que j'ai réservé dans ce restaurant italien est prête. On se voit ce soir comme prévu. A ce soir ! »_

« Biiiiiiiiip. »

Si quelques minutes plus tôt son cœur s'était glacé sous la peine, au son de cette voix, Heero sentit son sang bouillonné au fond de lui. Il se leva brusquement et se tourna vers Duo, les yeux remplis de rage mais aussi de douleur.

"Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité, Maxwell. J'aurais très bien compris. Je vois maintenant avec qui tu as passé ces quatre dernières années." Le silence et le visage inexpressif de Duo ne firent qu'enrager Heero encore plus. 

"Au lieu de me sortir toutes ces belles paroles, tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu fréquentais maintenant Miliardo Peacecraft !"

A SUIVRE …

* * *

_Enfin quoi ? Vous ne croyiez pas qu'ils se mettraient ensemble tout de suite ? Il y a encore pas mal de choses à régler entre eux avant que çà se fasse. Vous êtes allés voir l'image de Kai ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? J'avoue qu'avec le scan, c'est pas terrible. Toutes les couleurs sont parties. Bien, ma prochaine update sera sur _L'hôtel des Horreurs_, l'épilogue. _

_Gaaah__, ce site me rendra folle. J'ai trop de mal ! J'espère que tout fonctionne. _

_Sur ce, on se voit bientôt !_

_Et bien sûr, les reviews svp !!!_

_Sara-chan_


End file.
